Work vehicles typically include internal combustion engines that require clean air for use within the combustion process. Since many work vehicles, such as tractors and other agricultural vehicles, operate in fields and other harvesting environments in which the ambient air contains large amounts of dust, plant material and other particulates, an air intake system having an effective filter assembly is required. For example, conventional filter assemblies for work vehicles typically include a vortex or cyclone pre-cleaner configured to separate large particulates from the intake air and a porous air filter downstream of the pre-cleaner to provide the final stage of filtering prior to delivering the air into the engine.
The air intake system of a work vehicle may also include an intake duct extending horizontally and/or vertically from the filter assembly to a location adjacent to the vehicle's cab. To allow for a sufficient amount of air to enter the intake duct, a relative large opening must be defined at the upper end of the duct. Unfortunately, such a large opening increases the likelihood that debris and/or water (e.g., rain water) may enter the intake duct and flow into the filter assembly, which can significantly shorten the component life of the air filter. To at least partially address this issue, a mesh screen is typically disposed over the opening to shield the intake duct from large debris. However, the screen is incapable of preventing water from entering the intake duct and flowing into the filter assembly.
Accordingly, an intake duct for an air intake system having a rain deflector configured to reduce the amount of water flowing into the system would be welcomed in the technology.